


The taste of happiness and coffee

by Zelluloide



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I love them so much, i cant swim between all of this love, i'm feeling very gay, i'm sorry if i drown you in fluff, its a fic about gay sugar thoughts, so i did this thing and it's very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelluloide/pseuds/Zelluloide
Summary: "When you’re able to do that, it means that you found home, and for the love of God, home feels so good."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even have a beta reader to correct me and english is not my first language so have mercy on me  
> I'm on pain rn and i was inspired to write this, so here I go <3 I hope y'all like it, short but sweet

When clouds let humans see the sky, sun welcomes every one of the living ones and baths them in the warm light. Sometimes it’s ticklish, caress the cheeks and makes them blush. The sun’s personality is very kind the most of the time, has so much power that can make people happy with his mere presence. 

That feeling is exactly the same Jaehee feels when she sees her best friend. Calling her “best friend” is not even the half part of how she thinks about that girl. The friendship they build is the most precious, it’s a treasure deep inside her heart and she’s very jealous with it. For her, is very natural to show her the love she feels, with words or actions. It’s very usual to give gifts to each other, to spend time without realizing the pass of the hours, to fall asleep together and wake up being themselves the first face they see in the morning. 

If it wasn’t for her, Jaehee wouldn’t have found happiness. 

That emotion that once she thought that she didn’t deserve it, was now filling her chest and making every inch of her warm. Since the feeling grew, she stills looking at her with tender eyes, she doesn’t mind to stay in silence because she enjoys seeing her bright soul. When Jaehee does that, sometimes founds herself thinking about how everything ended like this, how someone so pure and warm is by her side. These are thoughts that disappear when they look at each other eyes, when they laugh or sing together meanwhile they bake and make coffee. 

Jaehee’s favorite moment of the day is when the coffee shop is closing, there are only one or two customers and she and her partner can relax. They make coffee for each other already knowing how they like their coffees, Jaehee loves it very bitter, and the another girl likes it with some caramel on it.

So, every moment that they are together feels like laying under the rays of the sun. 

Sometimes, their fingers find themselves; they touch the fingertips in a very delicate way, like if instead of skin, they were touching the most fragile velvet. Holding hands became an habit for both, it was private, intimate. They never said anything, there are no words for the comfortable situation they made, it’s delightful to sit feeling their own presence and stay in silence. Being quiet is not a problem, they can speak without voice.

When you’re able to do that, it means that you found home, and for the love of God, home feels so good.

There are days that she asks herself if her partner is feeling the same way. Every time the question stucks in her mind, the only thing she needs to do is grab tightly the hand of the girl she loves the most and caress her knuckles with devotion. Jaehee feels calm doing that, holding her hand is the medicine that makes every fear disappear, she doesn’t like to let her go.

Her touch is enough to make her heart flutter.

Is this how it feels friendship? No, is clear that they have something more.

It has no name, Jaehee can’t think about a name. It’s so precious and pure that it seems like if it’s something superior to love. Every end of the day she thinks to herself and wish in silence that if only they could stay together forever, she would do everything to make her happy.


End file.
